Burning desire
by Adelheid.Pride
Summary: "C'était une simple mission. Un simple bal. Une simple danse. Mais rien n'est simple avec le tango, c'est l'expression même d'un désir inavoué qui consume les danseurs et les fait vibrer sur la même musique." Loki x Lucy, OS.


**Note de l'auteur** : Fairy Tail et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Cette histoire n'a pas réellement de position définie sur la Timeline de Fairy Tail, c'est une mission qui aurait aussi bien pu se passer avant ou après les Sept ans sur l'île Tenrou. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire de la romance "guimauve" et je ne suis pas une adepte du Lolu, du moins pas assez pour écrire un OS dessus (enfin ça c'est ce que je croyais). C'est un OS innocent et sans importance, peu chargé en drame et défi psychologique, vraiment. Je l'ai écrit pour me détendre (et quoi de mieux pour se détendre qu'un tango ?). En revanche je ne suis pas sure que le résultat soit aussi bien que je l'aurais voulu. J'ajourne ma note d'auteur et vous souhaite bonne lecture, je la poursuivrais en bas pour ne pas vous spoiler l'histoire ^^'

* * *

Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de faire ça déjà ? Ah oui. Pour son loyer. La dernière mission qu'elle avait prise avec Natsu avait tourné au vinaigre et toute la récompense était passée dans en dédommagements. Bon sang, ils avaient du même rajouter 10 000 joyaux chacun de leurs poches pour que le Maire de la ville ne porte pas plainte. Cela faisait trois jours que Lucy prenait tous ses repas dans le hall de guilde grâce à une Mira conciliante qui acceptait de lui faire à manger gratuitement le temps que sa situation se stabilise. Lucy avait besoin de 70 000 joyaux et vite. Elle était parvenue à réunir la moitié de cette somme en faisant des petites missions de ci de là mais elle devait remettre l'argent de son loyer à sa propriétaire le lendemain.

Et puis la mission n'avait pas l'air _si_ terrible lorsqu'elle l'avait regardé la première fois. Plutôt attrayante même. Prendre des mains d'un terrible voleur un objet de famille appartenant à une noble dame, qu'il lui avait dérobé quelques semaines plus tôt. Suite à certaines recherches, il s'était avéré que le voleur se faisait actuellement passer pour un Lord de la haute société. Lui-même maîtrisant la magie de transformation il avait profité d'un départ soudain à l'étranger de ce haut personnage pour escroquer quelques autres riches personnalités en lui volant son identité l'espace d'une semaine. Il organisait un bal le soir même et ils avaient convenus (Natsu, Gray, Erza et elle-même) de se rendre à celui-ci et tandis qu'elle-même et l'un des garçons se chargeraient de surveiller le voleur et de faire diversion si besoin était, les deux autres retrouveraient et reprendraient le bien de leur employeur le plus discrètement et faisant le moins de dommage possible.

Le premier problème s'étant posé devant eux avait été qui devait accompagner la Constellationniste et qui aiderait la mage Chevalier. Natsu s'était proposé pour rester avec Lucy mais il ne s'agissait pas l'un d'un simple bal comme lors d'une de leurs précédentes missions. Tout le gratin de la société serait présente et Lucy soupçonnait que Natsu soit capable de tenir une conversation sur la situation politique, passe encore respecter l'étiquette. Un examen plus poussé avait avéré ce fait. D'un autre côté, si Gray se défendait relativement sur ces domaines, était incapable de tenir dix minutes sans commencer de se dessaper. S'efforçant de choisir entre la peste à le choléra, tachant de déterminer laquelle de ces tares seraient la moins préjudiciable et considérant sérieusement l'idée de prendre une Erza travestie en guise de cavalier, Lucy ne pouvait décrire son soulagement lorsque Loki avait franchi sa porte de lui-même pour se proposer.

Le Lion était parfait pour ce rôle vraiment. Eduqué et charmant à la fois, il se fondait parfaitement dans la foule de nobles et autres riches personnages. Erza avait donc décidé qu'elle chercherait l'objet de la Dame avec Natsu dans l'aile droite de la demeure tandis que Gray s'occuperait la gauche. D'un commun accord, il avait été hors de question de laisser Natsu se balader seul dans cette résidence. Chaque fichu objet dans cette maison coûtait les yeux de la tête et la détruire leur reviendrait plus cher que la récompense elle-même. Fait qui n'aidait pas Lucy à calmer ses nerfs. Et seigneur, ce qu'elle pouvait être nerveuse ce soir !

Elle ne put réprimer un sursaut lorsque les doigts de Loki parcoururent sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se sentit frissonner et se tendre pour se pencher inconsciemment vers le Lion. Non, mauvaise Lucy, arrête ça. Il n'a _vraiment_, vraiment pas besoin d'encouragements. Et tu as besoin de garder la tête froide ma fille. Voilà prend une inspiration.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle accepté cette mission ? Tentant de se rafraîchir les idées avec des images de sa propriétaire la mettant à la rue, elle s'efforçant de vivre dans un carton et autres scénarios catastrophe elle lutta pour garder un souffle stable et un visage impassible.

Elle allait _tuer_ ce Lion. L'écorcher vif. Le dépecer. Et elle se servirait de sa fourrure pour décorer son carton une fois que ça propriétaire l'aurait expulsée pour de bon. Oui, ce plan était définitivement agréable.

Non pas que Loki ne fasse pas ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Il était un invité charmant. Il divertissait ces dames et conversait avec ces messieurs. Il surveillait du coin de l'œil l'imposteur qui leur servait d'hôte. Et puis surtout, il ne retira pas son costume ou ne se ruait pas sur le buffet pour manger avec les doigts, choses que ces nakamas n'auraient pas manqué de faire. Loki était parfait. Un peu trop même et elle devait lutter pour ne pas grogner dès qu'une de ces princesses de pacotilles se pâmait devant lui. Quel genre de fille bien éduquée s'abaisserait à… glousser ? Sérieusement ? Lucy grinça des dents. Le goût prononcé de Loki pour le flirt n'arrangeait pas du tout ses affaires et le fait que le moindre de ses gestes à son égard l'empêche de respirer correctement n'y aidait point.

Est-ce qu'il réalisait seulement à quel point il pouvait être exaspérant ? Son petit regard en coin derrière le verre fumé de ces lunettes lui disait que oui, Loki savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait en qu'il en appréciait _chaque instant_. Il aimait donc tant que ça la rendre folle ? Lucy aurait bien aimé lui rendre la pareille mais elle avait l'impression que ses actions auraient l'effet inverse de ce qu'elle escomptait.

Au-delà des conversations autour d'une coupe de champagne tout en gardant l'hôte dans leur champ de vision à l'un ou à l'autre, ils étaient tout de même à un bal. Et qu'elle était l'occupation numéro un durant un bal ? La danse. Maudit soit-elle.

Soyons clairs, Lucy aimait danser. Elle était même plutôt douée. En tant qu'héritière de la famille Heartfilia elle avait reçu (et subit) nombre de cours particuliers et la danse ne faisait pas partie des disciplines qui lui avaient été épargnées. Elle avait donc appris nombre de danse de salons de façon à être capable d'évoluer dans une réception comme celle-ci et parvenait sans problème aucun à se mouler de nouveau dans ce rôle de riche héritière le temps d'une mission. Cela faisait après tout, parti de ses talents particuliers au même titre que sa magie. Le problème n'était donc pas le fait de danser en soi. Mais le « avec qui ».

N'allez pas croire que Loki soit un mauvais cavalier, loin de là. Il guidait sa cavalière d'une main sûre et avec des mouvements fluides. A dire vrai, avant d'être entraînée sur la piste Lucy ne voyait aucun problème avec le fait de danser avec son esprit céleste.

La première danse avait été facile, du moins sur le plan purement technique. Le rythme était lent et Loki n'avait pas cherché à impressionner l'insistance en lui faisant faire des passes plus ardues, se concentrant sur les pas de bases. Elle avait été comment dire… surprise par la proximité. Elle n'avait pas dansé depuis plusieurs années et si les pas lui revenaient peu à peu, elle ne s'attendait pas à autant de… chaleur. Leurs corps se faisaient face, ils étaient proches et pourtant ne se touchaient pas bien qu'ils semblent vouloir se couler l'un dans l'autre. Elle avait abandonné sa main dans celle de Loki et prit appui sur lui, se laissant complètement aller à son guidage. Et bon sang ! Celui-ci était parfait. Elle était sur un nuage et se sentait tourner et virevolter sans effort, simplement en se laissant délicieusement aller à sa conduite.

Et puis la musique s'était arrêtée. Leur couple aussi. Et tandis que l'assemblé applaudissait l'orchestre elle avait rouvert les yeux sans se souvenir de les avoir fermés et avait levé la tête vers Loki qui lui regardait vers le voleur se faisant passer pour un Lord. Elle s'était sentie rougir par la proximité de leurs visages et s'étaient reculé, prétextant un besoin d'une boisson fraîche. Avait-il réalisé ? Avait-il vu à quel point il lui avait fait perdre pied ? Emotion passée, Lucy était en colère. Elle avait besoin de se concentrer et son partenaire semblait s'efforcer de la distraire ! C'était pour le moins frustrant.

Elle s'était efforcée de limiter les danses au maximum et Loki s'était montré conciliant. Mais leur hôte restait rarement dans le même coin de la salle et s'assurait de faire le tour de tous ses invités, danser était encore l'un des meilleurs moyens leur restant pour suivre ses mouvements sans avoir l'air suspects et Lucy en avait conscience. Quand bien même danser avec Loki en ce moment précis s'apparentait plus à une torture qu'à un moyen de succéder dans sa mission, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle appréciait ce moment en sa compagnie. Enfin, ça c'était avant qu'un bruit étouffé d'explosion leur parvienne d'une des ailes du bâtiment.

Lucy déglutit et hurla intérieurement. Son loyer allait y passer ! Et sa mission aussi ! Leur hôte se raidit en entendant le bruit et s'excusa auprès de ces interlocuteurs du moment, visiblement dans l'intention d'aller voir de plus près ce qu'il se passait. Lucy se sentit paniquer. C'était à elle de rentrer en scène mais elle ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Devait-elle se ruer sur l'homme et le ligoter afin de s'assurer qu'il n'aille pas découvrir ses amis en train de cambrioler cette demeure qui n'était pas la sienne ? Feindre l'évanouissement pour attirer l'attention ? Non pas que s'évanouir soit en soi quelque chose de peu commun lors de ce genre de réception.

Elle sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher lorsque Loki s'arrêta de danser et sous ses yeux éberlués posa un genou à terre.

Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu. OhmonDieuOhmonDieuOhmonDieu !

Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Ni même à formuler une pensée cohérente. Cette fois-ci elle allait réellement s'évanouir, même si le corset qu'elle avait été contrainte de porter pour l'occasion n'y était pas étranger. Elle se contentait de le regarder, comme frappée par la foudre.

Le point positif était qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être sous le choc. Toute la foutue assemblée semblait avait les yeux braqués sur eux. Et cela impliquait leur cible. Bien. Très bien. Et maintenant ? Prenant une goulée d'air. Elle était en hyperventilation maintenant. Cette position ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose. Et c'était _ça_ son super plan pour retenir leur hôte dans la salle ? Idiot ! C'était juste la parfaite diversion pour qu'il puisse s'éclipser sans que personne ne le retienne ! Elle sentit une vague de fureur l'envahir, chassant sa panique.

Celle-ci revint aussi tôt lorsque, tandis que les danseurs évacuait progressivement la piste les laissant au centre de l'attention, Loki tout en lui tenant la main chercha dans la poche intérieur de son costume une petite boite.

Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu. OhmonDieuOhmonDieuOhmonDieu !

Qu'est-ce que… Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait avec une bague ? Cette mission n'était-elle qu'une conspiration ? Mira allait-elle surgir de l'immense gâteau siégeant au milieu du buffet en criant « Surpriise ! » ? Le sang qui battait contre sa tempe faisait un bruit assourdissant dans le grand silence de la salle. Tout le monde attendait. Attendait que Loki la demande en mariage. Et ça, elle ne pouvait juste pas y croire. Ce qu'il se passait échappait à sa compréhension. C'était impossible. Ce n'était pas en train d'arriver. Elle faisait un mauvais rêve, encore à cause de son loyer. Elle allait ouvrir les yeux et tout irait bien. Natsu serait en train de squatter son appartement, elle l'en éjecterait avant de prendre la direction de la guilde où elle discuterait avec Mirajane avant de prendre une mission. Ce n'était pas en train d'arriver.

Et pourtant…

« - Elise Duncan… » fit-il dans un souffle bien que tout le monde dans la salle l'ait entendu. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur de fausses identités avant de commencer leur mission. Suite à la déchéance de son père dans les affaires le nom seul d'Heartfilia ne suffisait plus à lui ouvrir les portes et seules lui restaient les bonnes manières de l'aristocratie.

« - … me feras-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? »

Silence. Pas trop long le silence. Juste le temps que deux ou trois princesses s'écroulent comme des mouches sur le sol (ce romantiiisme, elles ne pouvaient qu'en rêver !) et que son cerveau digère l'information. Il avait utilisé son faux nom. Il jouait la comédie. Et puis son regard fut attiré par l'éclat du bijou contenu dans l'écrin.

Nom de Dieu ! Ce… ça… Sérieusement ? Elle cligna des yeux pour être sûre. Déglutit. Et puis réalisa. Finalement Loki n'avait pas totalement perdu l'esprit – bien qu'elle le soupçonnait sérieusement d'être au moins à moitié sérieux dans sa demande – et s'efforçait encore de mener leur mission à bien. Tout au long de la soirée ils s'étaient tous deux présentés comme deux jeunes oiseaux de passage en voyage de Bosco à Fiore, profitant de la fortune de leurs riches familles respectives, Loki prétendant être un cousin éloigné de leur hôte – celui-ci n'oserait pas démentir, n'ayant aucun moyen d'être sûr de cette filiation – et fou amoureux d'elle – il n'avait pas vraiment eu de mal à jouer cette partie-là soit dit en passant. Cette demande en mariage était donc pour le moins logique. Quant à son utilité pour la situation présente. Un rapide coup d'œil vers leur hôte confirma ses suspicions. Vu le nombre de carat ridiculement élevé de ce solitaire ridiculement énormissime, le voleur ne pourrait se retenir de sauter dessus, oubliant totalement le bruit suspect fait par leurs camarades. L'avidité ce lisait dans le regard de celui-ci. Voler les richesses des plus riches ne lui suffisait pas, sinon quoi il n'aurait pas organisé ce bal. Non, leur voleur aimait le défi, leur employeur le leur avait dit. Et quoi de plus excitant que de dérober une bague de fiançailles le soir même de la déclaration ?

Lucy se reprit et ignorant la désagréable sensation de chaleur comme si elle avait laissé son visage trop longtemps exposé au soleil sourit avec la grâce due au rang qu'elle s'efforçait de tenir avant d'accepter la demande avec autant d'authenticité qu'elle en été capable. Deux aristocrates supplémentaires s'effondrèrent. Vraiment, quelqu'un avait besoin de réétudier ces corsets pour les rendre propre à la vraie vie, histoire de pouvoir parler plus de dix minutes avant de manquer d'air et de s'écrouler par terre. La musique recommença à jouer et cette fois, personne ne les rejoint sur la piste de danse. Lucy rougit furieusement et s'efforça de le cacher en baissant son regard. Elle voyait presque le Lion esquisser un sourire et murmurer inaudiblement « adorable ».

Elle essaya de se concentrer sur la musique lorsque Loki positionna leurs mains. Et soudain elle pâlit. Un tango. La danse la plus sensuelle jamais dansée.

C'était mauvais. Pour elle. Elle avait presque réussit à retrouver tous ses moyens suite à leur dernière danse et il fallait que cela soit le tango qui tombe. Elle suspecta de nouveau furieusement que tout ceci avait été soigneusement planifié pour la mettre dans l'embarras avant que Loki ne l'entraîne dans la danse.

Elle suivait chacun de ses pas, comme si elle n'était qu'une ombre sur lui. Les yeux du Lion étaient plongé dans les siens et elle ne parvenait pas à s'arracher à son regard presque magnétique. Elle avait soudain l'impression de comprendre ce que comprend la gazelle à l'instant précis ou le Lion se tapit avant de bondir pour planter ses crocs dans sa gorge.

La clé du tango était de _sentir_ son partenaire. D'anticiper le moindre de ses mouvements, de faire corps avec lui, de suivre le moindre de ces mouvements, le moindre frisson, la moindre caresse. La cavalière doit accorder sa confiance la plus totale à son partenaire, s'abandonner totalement à son contrôle. L'homme lui doit la traiter avec le plus profond respect et la plus grande tendresse, ne faisant jamais quelque chose qu'elle ne puisse pas suivre et pourtant, ne cessant jamais de repousser les limites entre ce qui était possible et ce qui était… trop intime. Les sens des danseurs étaient exacerbés. Tout était à propos de la connexion entre deux corps, de la confiance de l'un dans l'autre.

Du moins, ça c'était ce que son professeur particulier s'était démené à lui inculquer pendant plusieurs semaines. Elle faisait confiance à Loki, elle lui aurait confié sa vie sans hésiter un seul instant, alors elle pouvait bien se laisser aller à son guidage, non ? Son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Son souffle était saccadé. Et le tango venait juste de commencer.

Leurs mouvements étaient lents et chargés de tension mais pourtant parfaitement en accord. Ils dansaient comme deux cordes de guitare vibrent, l'une réverbérant les vibrations de l'autre, en parfaite harmonie. Lucy sentait une sensation de brûlure la parcourir, ses lèvres tremblaient mais ses yeux restaient résolument fixés dans les siens. Sa gorge était sèche. Le seul point positif c'est que Loki ne semblait pas être indifférent à ses mouvements.

Et les violons entrèrent dans la danse, établissant un nouveau rythme, plus rapide, plus heurté mais à la fois toujours aussi langoureux et sensuel. Le tango. Leurs deux corps bougeaient comme si un seul esprit les guidait tous les deux, se mouvant avec perfection. La main de Loki caressa son dos avant de la renverser en arrière. Il la ramena contre son torse presque aussi tôt et Lucy ferma les yeux un instant, savourant cette sensation délicieuse d'être entre les bras de quelqu'un.

Il la faisait virevolter et leurs pas se suivaient, ses jambes taquinant le Lion avec quelques mouvements audacieux. Elle se sentait intrépide, comme si rien ni personne ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Elle se sentait séductrice et séduisante, dévorée par les regards masculins de l'assistance. Elle se sentait désirable et désirée, ses yeux sur elle lui faisaient l'effet d'une coupe de champagne qui monte à la tête. Mais leur spectateurs lui importaient peu, ils n'étaient que des éléments de ce décor. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et Loki, plus qu'eux deux qui virevoltait avec grâce et passion au rythme de la musique. Eux et le client certes, qui avait apparemment abandonné l'idée d'aller vérifier la source du bruit précédent. Lucy prenait soin de laisser l'éclairage faire étinceler la bague à son doigt, avec plus d'intensité que si cela avait été une étoile. Elle était curieuse tout de même : Loki se baladait-il souvent avec ce genre de bijoux sur lui ? Avait-il vraiment besoin d'une « bague de fiançailles de secours » ?

Elle abandonna l'idée de penser avec cohérence lorsque le rythme accéléra encore, comme arrivant à l'apogée du morceau. A dire vrai, elle ne pensait plus du tout. Il n'y avait plus que des sensations. Plus rien n'existait à par leur couple évoluant avec séduction sur la piste. Loki la fit tournoyer, l'envoyant au loin avant de la ramener dans son étreinte.

Elle n'était pas en reste, le tango comme la plupart des autres danses de couples se résumaient par la mise en valeur de la cavalière. Elle enroula sa jambe droite autour de lui avant de descendre avec sensualité. Elle le vit déglutir et ne put réprimer un sourire satisfait avant qu'il ne la relève prestement, l'attirant à lui pour la renvoyer aussi tôt, laissant son corps s'exprimer et ses pas s'accélérer. Un crépitement de talons aiguilles rejoignit les instruments jusqu'à ce qu'il ne prenne de nouveau contrôle de la danse, la penchant en arrière. Lucy se laissa totalement faire, sa tête pendant vers le sol, les mèches échappées de sa coiffure le frôlant presque, sa gorge exposée à tous les regards.

Il la ramena une dernière fois à lui avant de faire quelques pas et elle put sentir non sans un rougissement que oui, cette danse avait bel et bien affecté Loki et la faim qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux n'avait rien de simulée. Le monde n'existait plus, il n'y avait que son regard brûlant posé sur elle. Au diable le voleur, au diable la mission, au diable son loyer !

Elle quitta le sol encore une fois, Loki la soulevant sans effort et ses jambes se positionnèrent autour de lui, à la limite de l'indécence, leurs deux visages se touchant presque. Elle se sentit de nouveau pencher en arrière avec tentation tandis que la musique se mourrait et que Loki se penchait vers elle, comme s'il comptait la dévorer dans l'instant.

Ils s'immobilisèrent. Seules leurs poitrines étaient secouées de mouvements saccadés. La foule resta un instant stupéfaite avant de finalement les arroser de quelques applaudissements et la magie du moment fut rompue. Lucy se sentit rougir en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle essayait de reprendre son souffle tandis que Loki la reposait sur le sol sans la lâcher des yeux.

Ils quittèrent la piste d'un commun accord, pressés de prendre l'air un instant pour retrouver leur sang-froid tandis qu'un autre morceau suivait et que les couples regagnait la piste. Quelques hauts personnages qu'ils avaient rencontrés en début de soirée vinrent les féliciter pour leurs fiançailles et quelques riches héritières vinrent lorgner la bague d'un peu plus près avec envie. Leur hôte lui-même s'approcha d'eux, l'air affable et tout à fait ravi de cet heureux évènement. Presque crédible si Lucy n'avait pas très bien sut qu'il ne s'approchait d'elle que dans le but de lui dérober la bague. A dire vrai, elle se fichait du bijou en question bien qu'il ait du coûter les yeux de la tête à Loki, il pouvait le lui voler si cela lui chantait. Le fait était que plus elle résisterait aux tentatives du voleur, plus elle gagnerait du temps pour que ces amis récupèrent l'objet demandé par leur employeur.

Elle refusa donc avec un sourire poli la danse que l'imposteur lui proposa, prétextant avoir besoin d'un bol d'air. Il proposa de leur présenter un quelconque duc, lui proposant sa main pour les guider. Le fait était que ses propositions semblaient tout à fait inoffensives. Mais à peine aurait-elle posé sa main dans la sienne que la bague aurait disparu et qu'ils auraient perdu leur appât pour le faire rester dans la salle de bal tandis qu'Erza, Natsu et Gray cambriolaient tranquillement sa demeure.

Ça, c'était sa partie de la mission. Être capable de maintenir leur hôte occupé, le garder à proximité tout en restant à bonne distance, refuser de bloc de le laisser approcher ses doigts agiles de la bague tout en restant la jeune fille polie de bonne famille qu'elle était censé être ce soir. Mimant la naïveté elle se laissa aller contre le torse de Loki, sentant ce dernier se tendre à ce mouvement mais l'ignorant. Elle commença à converser avec candeur avec le faux Lord, riant avec retenue à ses mots d'esprits et papillonnant des yeux lorsqu'il semblait devenir inconfortable sous son regard impassible.

Combien de temps dura l'échange, devrait-elle dire la joute ? D'autres nobliaux les avaient rejoints, visiblement au plus grand agacement du voleur qui lorgnait le solitaire à son doigt avec moins en moins de discrétion. Elle jouait encore à faire se refléter la lumière sur le diamant, guettant les réactions de son hôte. Un peu comme on joue à rendre fou un chat en jouant avec une lampe-torche-lacryma. Cela l'amusait bien qu'elle s'efforce de rester prudente et aux aguets.

Pourtant elle ne put se retenir de se sentir extrêmement soulagée lorsqu'un couple de danseur vient tournoyer dans leur direction, une femme aux cheveux rouges menant un garçon brun visiblement terrorisé. Si Erza était ici cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : ils avaient réussi à mener leur mission à bien et pouvait s'éclipser !

C'était sans compter sur leur hôte qui ne la lâchait plus d'une semelle. Elle sentait Loki se tendre à côté d'elle et claquer la langue avec agacement. Elle se demanda intérieurement s'il était juste pressé de partir ou exaspéré par les tentatives de leur voleur. Un peu des deux peut-être.

Ils finirent par réussir à attendre la sortie, Loki serra la main de leur hôte et malgré son expression détendue et sympathique elle le soupçonnait, à voir le visage de l'homme, de lui avoir sauvagement broyé la main. Elle s'en tint pour sa part à une révérence courtoise. Elle ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux. Cette mission s'était-elle vraiment passée sans accroc ? C'était tout bonnement incroyable, elle était à deux doigts de demander à Loki de la pincer pour vérifier si elle rêvait lorsqu'elle remarqua l'intensité du regard de son esprit céleste sur elle. D'ordinaire elle n'aurait pas rougit ainsi sous son regard mais son corps frémissait encore de ses doigts courant sur sa peau, ses lèvres effleurant sa gorge. Elle baissa les yeux et considéra la bague à son doigt un moment avant de relever la tête et de la lui présenter en la retirant :

« - Reprend-la. A propos, tu as toujours ce genre de bijou en cas d'urgence sur toi ou c'était un coup de chance ? »

Malgré son ton léger elle se sentait rougir tandis qu'il marchait vers la voiture où les autres devaient les attendre, un Natsu agonisant sur la banquette arrière et une Erza enthousiaste au volant tandis que Gray tachait de calmer ses ardeurs. Il secoua la tête et reprenant la bague il lui saisit le poignet avec douceur mais fermeté, l'arrêtant et la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« - Garde-la Lucy, c'est un cadeau. Bien sur la demande en mariage n'est pas valide mais si tu tiens vraiment, je peux remettre un genou à terre…

- Non ! »

Lucy se sentit rougir, elle avait été incapable de retenir son cri et le sourire moqueur de Loki la mettait dans l'embarras. Regardant la bague un instant elle retourna son regard vers lui et tenta de se justifier.

« - C'est que… enfin elle est vraiment voyante. Ça me fait plaisir mais je ne me vois pas la porter tous les jours. Il vaut mieux que tu la reprennes. »

Il soupira ostensiblement et appuya son front contre le sien. Les yeux de Lucy s'écarquillèrent et elle eut le souffle coupé pendant un bref instant.

« - Lucy. »

Sa voix la fit sursauter.

« - Je ne suis pas en train de te demander en mariage juste un ami qui te fait un cadeau. S'il te plaît. Ne me force pas à te supplier de l'accepter. »

Elle détourna le regard pour essayer de cacher son rougissement avant de marmonner d'une voix peu assurée.

« - Très bien. Mais je ne te promets pas de la porter. Maintenant allons-y avant qu'Erza ne s'impatiente. »

Loki repassa la bague à son doigt et lui prit la main avec douceur mais toujours sans lui laisser la possibilité de protester. Elle se mordilla la lèvre et se remit à marcher vers la voiture, le cœur battant et peinant à contrôler son souffle. Ce Lion allait la rendre folle.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur (bis)** : Dooonc, qu'en avez vous pensez ? Avez-vous déjà dansé le tango ? Personnellement je n'ai jamais pris de cours mais mon frère oui, j'ai donc déjà eu l'occasion de faire quelques pas de danse. Et puis, il s'avère que nombre de mes films favoris comportent une scène de tango. Je ne vous citerais pas Moulin Rouge, Le Masque de Zorro et le Temps d'un week-end, j'ai revu les scènes en boucle pendant un petit moment avant d'essayer de trouver autre chose pour me mettre dans l'humeur. Je ne peux que vous conseiller en revanche une vidéo faites sur le tango du film Easy Virtue (Un mariage de rêve) avec la chanson "Asi se baila el tango". Je l'ai écouté en boucle de minuit à 3 heures du matin et c'est ma définition même du tango, ni trop simple avec seulement des pas de bases, ni trop "trop" avec une cavalière-gymnaste qui touche le plafond avec sa jambe et passe son temps à... ben lever la jambe. Bref, j'espère que cela vous à plût, personnellement j'ai bien aimé l'écrire même si cela manque de profondeur, je voulais vraiment me concentrer sur la sensualité de la danse mais je me suis arrêtée, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de faire du M même si la tentation a été forte, très forte. A la prochaine :D


End file.
